The present invention relates to a method of reducing serum levels of lipoprotein(a). More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method of reducing atherosclerotic disease by reducing serum levels of lipoprotein(a) by the administration of an effective amount of an N,S-diacyl-L-cysteine to a human or an animal.